Trouble Maker
by Katheliina
Summary: Car cette chanson est juste trop chaude et trop SpUk. Et quand je dis "chaude", c'est que c'est sérieusement chaud. Pour ceux qui connaissent la chanson, vous voyez ce que je veux dire non ? Flirt dangereux,hit and run romance Sexy ass, har har har... TRADUCTION


Bonjour !  
Je reviens pour cette fois ci vous faire lire une traduction d'une fiction dont il n'y a pour le moment que le chapitre un, mais que j'ai énormément apprécié ! J'ai bien sur l'autorisation de l'auteur pour le publié ! C'est ma première traduction, je remercie fortement Anaa,Kido & Nyaa pour m'avoir corriger !  
Crédit: L'histoire appartient à Ration764, je n'ai fais que traduire. Je tiens à la remercié fortement pour son accord !  
Disclaimer: Hetalia appartient à Himaruya Hidekaz, et TroubleMaker à Hyuna & Hyungseuk !  
Rating: T  
Pairing: England x Spain

~~~~

Mot de l'auteur [Traduit]:

_Premièrement, je ne suis pas une fan de Kpop malgré la tentative incessante de mes ami(e)s pour m'en faire devenir une, je ne connais d'ailleurs que cette chanson !_  
_Deuxièmement, cette chanson est juste sexy, et quand je dis sexy, c'est qu'elle l'est vraiment. Car si vous ne l'avez pas remarquer, je n'ai jamais dis "chaud/sexy" dans mes fictions pas vrai ?_  
_Troisièmement, je suis juste... argh... Sérieusement, ça me donne juste, juste des fangirl spasm *? xD* quand j'écoute ou je regarde ce MV, et ça a fini par me faire écrire cette fic comme une folle._  
_C'est si SPUK, vous savez?!_  
_Quatrièmement, c'est trop sexy, Hyuna est trop sexy, ohgod, si vous vous demandez, c'est la fille qui danse dans le train dans la vidéo de Gangnam style. Ce cul omg. (Ok, je suis sérieusement bizarre)_  
_Quatre, REGARDEZ JUSTE, MERDE!_

_Les reviews sont mes amours~~_

* * *

**1..2..3!**  
_Pas encore une fois..._

Antonio laisse échapper un grognement frustré. Ce sourire, ces regards distraits… Oh mon dieu. Pourquoi ce gars doit-il être si sexy ? Même avec cette distance, le sourire espiègle de l'homme est tellement... tellement... Séduisant. Et, bien que cela puisse paraître prétentieux, l'espagnol sait que ces sourires, ces merveilleux sourires lui sont directement adressés.

Le pauvre garçon américain, le vrai compagnon de bavardage du britannique se tortille inconfortablement sur sa chaise avec un visage rougissant, souriant comme un idiot dans sa tentative d'impressionner le plus âgé. Arthur rit légèrement, ses yeux brillant comme des pierres précieuses, encore une fois. Il jette un regard où un homme bronzé est assit, Cette fois, leurs yeux se défient. Vert contre vert, quelque chose se déclenche. Quelque chose de sauvage, de dangereux. Délicieux.

Arthur se lèche les lèvres et se lève de son siège, laissant l'américain dans la confusion. Il marche vers le bar d'un pas léger et avec la grâce d'un cygne il débarqua à côté d'Antonio.

"Du scotch avec des glaçons, _please_." Il lève sa main afin d'appeler le barman. Antonio tressaille à cette voix grave et mélodieuse. Les mots du blond sonnaient comme un poème, lent et riche. Pas une seule fois il jeta un coup d'œil, restant patiemment debout à côté de lui.

Même dans la pénombre du bar Antonio pouvait voir les fines jambes du plus petit cachées par un pantalon sur mesure, ses mèches blondes en désordre, ses longs cils encadrant les éblouissant yeux couleur émeraude de l'anglais. Il y a une odeur de musc et d'herbes des prés, un parfum de thym et la douceur de primevère. Trop pour un aphrodisiaque.

_Merde.. Merde.. Maudit bâtard anglais.._

**Quand je te regarde dans les yeux, je suis un fauteur de troubles.**  
**Quand je me tiens à tes côtés, je suis une fauteur de troubles.**  
**Peu à peu, plus plus plus.**  
**Alors que nous continuons, plus plus plus.**  
**Désormais je ne peux plus retenir mon cœur.**

Arthur prend son verre donné par le barman avant d'aller rapidement plus loin. Antonio suit des yeux les mouvements gracieux et félins du britannique avec une soif incontrôlable. Il se sent .. énervé, sans savoir qu'elle est la source de cette colère. Il n'a même pas parlé à Arthur ! Alors quel est le problème?

Sentant un regard intense dans son dos, Arthur tourne la tête afin de découvrir le visage irrité de l'espagnol. Son visage bronzé a perdu son sourire joyeux, à la place, il y a une expression féroce, ardente, telle une bête s'attaquant à sa victime.

Décidé à jouer un peu plus, Arthur vide son verre entier d'une traite et retourne vers le bar. Cette fois, il heurte délibérément l'épaule de l'autre.

"_Excuse me._" Dit-il, ou plutôt susurre. Antonio grogne encore avant de se tourner vers lui, essayant malgré tout d'ignorer son corps, le priant d'agir autrement.

Il veut tellement plaquer ce gars contre la table immédiatement, déchirer ses vêtements, embrasser cette peau pâle, entendre sa magnifique voix crier son nom. Spain tente de toutes ses forces d'effacer ces images de sa tête, c'est inutile.

_Maudit sois-tu, England._

La dite personne est actuellement debout à côté de lui sans se préoccuper de son entourage, sifflant doucement avec ses fines lèvres. Spain regarda de nouveau le blond, cette fois, il répond pratiquement immédiatement.  
"Quoi ?"

"Ne devrais-je pas être le premier à poser cette question?" England lève un sourcil. Il y a un mélange entre l'agacement et l'amusement dans son ton. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec mon visage, Spain?"

England ne reçoit qu'un regard sombre et un grognement sourd comme réponse. Il regarde vers le latino, sa chemise déboutonnée, exposant son délicieux cou et le haut de son torse, son Rosario à son cou rend son look plus séduisant. England maudit silencieusement ses pensées. Il sait bien que c'est une guerre. Le premier à succomber à la tentation est le perdant. L'enfer, England ne va définitivement pas être le perdant!

Mais à nouveau, s'amuser est une chose entièrement différente, non ?

_"Satané monstre_"

England tourne la tête brutalement, essayant de vérifier ce qu'il vient d'entendre. L'homme à côté de lui sourit malicieusement, ses yeux provocateurs, attendant l'explosion de colère du plus petit.

_Si c'est ce qu'il veut, like hell, je vais lui donner._

Le barman termine la commande et la remet à Arthur. Juste quand il va partir, il se penche vers l'espagnol surpris.

_"I hate you too, darling..."_Ses lèvres frôlèrent le cou d'Antonio, son chuchotement lui chatouilla sa peau. Spain frissonne à ce toucher, il a l'impression que l'endroit où les lèvres d'Arthur l'ont touchés brûlaient. Il se sent comme électrocuter par un milliard de taser. Un léger toucher suffit à le rendre fou.

**Je mordrai dans ton cœur et m'enfuirai comme un chat.**  
**Ta frustration ne cessera de grandir, alors viens à moi et deviens fou.**  
**Ma démarche sexy enflamme tes pensées.**  
**Légère skinship, les yeux sur ton visage laissent deviner que tu n'en peux plus.**

Quand il revient sur terre, Arthur est déjà assis innocemment devant le gosse américain perplexe (Il avait probablement assisté à la scène au bar.) qui est pâle comme un fantôme, vert comme les bouteilles, avec une veine apparaissant sur le front, probablement en train de complôter le meurtre le plus horrible possible pour Spain.

_Je devrais être celui qui pense à cela pour TOI, gamin._

England rit légèrement à America, ses yeux scintillent comme cent étoiles.

_Ok, ça suffit._

Spain se lève de son siège en colère et se précipite à la salle de bain, essayant de calmer son irritation. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe encore ?! Il a sûrement essayer de le taquiner ! L'embrouiller ! Encore et encore, encore et encore ! Il donne un coup contre l'évier dans la frustration, heureusement, personne d'autre n'utilise la salle de bain. Mais d'abord, qui s'en soucie ?

La porte s'ouvre, suivit par le bruit des pantoufles contre le sol. Spain tourne la tête prêt à crier sur le nouveau venu. Il s'arrête à la vue familière de cheveux blond en désordre et de ses yeux émeraudes moqueurs, le regardant froidement.

England laisse échapper un 'heh' et se dirige vers un évier assez loin de là où se tient debout Spain. Il tourne le robinet, se mouille le visage à l'eau froide, une tentative de rester sobre peut-être ?

Spain ferme ses yeux et compte les nombres dans sa tête pour détourner son attention à autre chose. Il ne va définitivement pas tomber dans ce.. ce..  
Il entend le bruit du robinet se fermer, entend un autre bruit de pas, un autre hum.

_Cette image de lui rire devant ce gamin refait surface._

**Plus ça va et plus tu t'enfonces profondément.**  
**Plus j'apprends à te connaître et plus tu me plais Baby.**  
**Je me sens ivre à force de songer à toi Lady.**  
**Je n'arrête jamais jamais jamais.**

En un clin d'oeil, England se retrouve projeter contre le mur des toilettes. Son dos fait mal, heureusement, sa tête n'a pas de bosse, et maintenant il est là, tendu par la colère, un peu confus de ce qu'il fait.

"Je.. Uh.."

England fixe les autres yeux verts dans les siens, d'un regard intense. Sa bouche béante, mais le silence ne provient que de ses lèvres.

"Mm?"

Le regard devient légèrement plus sombre. "Arrête ça."

"Qu'est-ce qu'est exactement « Ça » ?"  
"Ça." Il grogne.  
"Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens." Arthur essaye de repousser le bras qui le retient sans résultat, mis à part de resserrer l'emprise que l'homme aux yeux d'olive effectue sur son épaule.  
"Spain.. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois.. Si d'ici là tu ne m'as pas lâcher.."  
"Je te déteste.."

Les yeux d'Arthur s'écarquillent instantanément. Il sent sa pression sanguine augmenter. Il va donner un coup de poing sur le visage d'Antonio quand soudainement l'espagnol enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et sentit son parfum.

Et c'est repartit. Le parfum le rend fou, enivrant ses sens. Il mordille ce cou mince, pâle. Une vengeance pour ce qui est arrivé plus tôt. Arthur gémit doucement, il se débat de l'emprise d'Antonio. Entendre sa faible voix fit juste grandir le désir d'Antonio.

"Putain...Je te déteste, tu sais."  
"_We're even._ _Now get off of me before I chop your balls and feed them to dogs?_"

"Non." Antonio recule et pose son front contre celui du blond. Leurs yeux se croisent encore une fois. La langue peut mentir, mais pas les yeux. Les deux orbes vertes sont remplies de nostalgie. England, les doigts tremblant, parcourt la joue de Spain, lui laissant une sensation de froid. L'homme bronzé prend la main froide avant qu'il l'enlève et la presse contre son visage. Leurs âmes se regardent pendant quelques secondes qui leur a paru comme une éternité.

**Comment puis je trouver une place pour toi dans mon cœur ?**  
**(Fauteur de troubles)**  
**Maintenant j'irai là où me mènera mon cœur.**  
**Je n'arrête jamais jamais.**  
**Je ne peux pas m'arrêter.**

C'est encore incertain sur qui a commencé, mais aucun des deux n'avait eu de logique quand l'un pressa ses lèvres sur celles de  
.l'autre. Bientôt, leurs lèvres ne furent pas assez, et ensuite dents et langues et ils essayent de dévorer non seulement l'âme mais aussi l'entité de l'autre. Il n'y a rien qui compte de plus en ce moment. Il y a juste ces secondes, leur baiser s'approfondissant et devenant de plus en plus sauvage. Pas longtemps après, Antonio a déjà réussi à lancer la cravate d'Arthur quelque part, et profite du contact avec sa peau nu. Ils continuent jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air, ils se séparent à contrecœur avec un visage rouge et une respiration saccadée.

England sourit malicieusement et fit un petit rire doux à travers ses lèvres en voyant son partenaire espagnol remuer inconfortablement. Il y avait une bosse visible sur son pantalon puis il fait un grognement affamé avant d'essayer de recommencer une nouvelle fois, réclamant la bouche de l'anglais pour lui et lui seul.

Le britanique est plus rapide, ainsi, en une fraction de seconde, il donne un coup de genoux à Antonio qui s'écroule sur le sol.

"Pas si vite, _sweetheart_.." Encore une fois il parle avec un ton ressemblant beaucoup à un ronronnement, un chat gâté, ou une fée enchanteresse.

En un mouvement rapide il tire le brun vers lui et lèche les lèvres d'Antonio. Il laisse Spain luttant contre la douleur du coup de genou ainsi que dans le choc. Son rire résonne comme des cloches et il sort. Il ferme la porte derrière lui. Son ricanement fit écho grâce au mur, devenant de plus en plus faible jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne à peine audible.

Antonio ne bouge pas durant quelques minutes de plus avant qu'il n'éclate d'un rire hystérique. Il lèche ses lèvres, essaye de savourer le goût restant du blond.

_Ce n'est pas encore fini.. Sale crapule._

Ils savent tout le deux que le jeu est toujours en cours.

**Je me placerai devant toi pour que tu ne m'oublies pas**  
**Je continuerai à secouer ton cœur pour que tu ne m'échappes pas**  
**Je volerai tes lèvres et m'enfuirai loin**  
**Je suis un trou-oh-oh-uble trouble,**  
**Trou-Trouble Maker**

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié la traduction ! A bientôt


End file.
